U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,053 A, for example, discloses a wedging roller freewheel clutch of generic type. This freewheel clutch is intended in particular for use in a torque converter of a motor vehicle. It comprises an outer race provided with a ramp structure and an inner race having a smooth surface, wedging rollers being guided between these races by means of a cage and each being individually sprung against a wedging ramp of its own by concertina springs. Springs tangentially adjacent to the races are formed in such a way that a wedging roller is held between the ends of these springs.